1. Technical Field
This device relates to tamper indicating closures for containers and the like requiring a push pull resealable tamper evident spout.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art closures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,008, 5,105,967, 4,940,003, 4,801,032, 4,589,561, 4,561,553, 4,500,016, 4,469,253, 3,902,621 4,084,716, 4,053,007, 4,034,882, 3,980,195, 3,963,139, 3,902,921, 3,682,345, and 3,504,818.